Never The One
by stuckinsea
Summary: An argument between Ron and Severus prompts Ron to take his life more seriously, to start taking initiative regarding his work, otherwise he's afraid Severus will leave him, but will his new ways bring them closer or tear them apart. One-Shot


Never the One  
By: Hannah

_The Soul Selects Her Own Society,  
Then Shuts the Door . . ._

_– Emily Dickinson_

Raven colored hair, sallow skin, lithe frame and one of the meanest men to ever grace the halls of Hogwarts besides You-Know-Who himself. He watches him walk gracefully, his cloak billowing around him. Students and professors make way for the retired Potions Master, spy, Death Eater, one of the greatest men Harry Potter has said he's ever known.

He stays leaning against the pillar as Severus approaches, he's smirking in that annoying manner that he knows Severus hates. It bothers him because Severus has said it reminds him of himself. "Weasley?" he drawls as Ron arches a brow at him. Still using his last name, it's as if he doesn't know that Ron has been the same man that he's been sharing a bed with for the past two years.

"Darling," Ron says in a purr as Severus' eyes threaten death and Ron's reflect amusement at Severus' obvious discomfort.

He ignores the endearment and says with a look of disdain, "Why are you lurking?"

Ron moves toward him eager to have him close, even as Severus steps back. Doubtless he knows Ron wants nothing more than to have his hands under that cloak, to have them running up and down his flank. Knowing how much Severus hates public displays of affection, he moves back to the pillar. "Harry's doing another lecture and I had nothing better to do, so I tagged along. Why are you, here?"

"My business does not concern you."

"And mine concerns you?" Ron says, chuckling lightly.

"It does. Have you forgotten my rules, already?"

Ron rolls his eyes., "Do remind me of them, Severus," he says, mocking his lover's low clipped tone.

Severus suddenly gets a soft look on his face and it's as if he's trying to hold back the smile that's just itching to get out, those special ones that only Ron is privy to witness. "That I must know about your whereabouts at all times, since I refuse to have you cursed within an inch of your life due to daring attempts at being a hero, therefore almost losing your life and me losing my sanity."

Ron smiles, as Severus moves swiftly to touch his cheek. Ron barely has a moment to register that Severus has even moved, though just as Ron is about to lean into that warm hand, it's back down by Severus' side like it never even moved. Ron has a feeling it still haunts Severus knowing that he could've died. Hell, it still gives Ron chills to think of himself bleeding profusely from wounds inflicted by Nott senior. His team had found Nott hiding in Belize, he and Harry and the rest of their retrieval team and Ron were sent to capture him. It was there that along with the rest of their retrieval team that Nott had hit him with a Sectumsempra. Ron still wonders what makes Severus hurt more, the fact that Ron almost died from the numerous cuts inflicted to his body or from the curse itself which Severus had created.

"I'm sorry," Ron apologizes. Severus is the one being in his life that he would never want to see hurt, so if it means apologizing for some insane rule of his, then he will.

He smiles and Ron realizes they're alone in the hallway. He tugs Severus close by his robes and he comes crashing into him. Ron's mouth hovers over Severus'; Ron inhales his clean scent, running his nose against Severus' chapped lips as their breaths mix and their hearts speed up. Just as Ron is about to seal their mouths together, he hears someone clearing their throat, disturbing their quiet moment. Severus quickly pulls away, smoothing down his robe, scowling at Ron. Ron knows he's going to get a tongue lashing later on tonight and not the one he wants. Ron turns to glare daggers at his best friend and partner.

"Sorry," Harry says with a slight chuckle in his voice, "but we're being summoned back."

Severus glares at Harry and Harry just rolls his eyes. Two years they've been together and although Harry can be civil to Severus, Ron's lover has nothing but contempt for the boy that saved his life during the war.

"Potter," Severus replies coldly.

"Snape."

"Yes, Potter this is Snape, Snape this is Potter, now that we got that settled, could you sod off for five minutes, Harry, so I can snog the hell out of Severus before we go."

Harry shivers noticeably. "Fine. Five minutes only."

"Cheers," Ron says, already pulling Severus back.

Severus just shakes his head and kisses his forehead. "I'll see you at home, Ronald."

Ron growls lightly at him, though Severus actually has told Ron it isn't a growling sound as much as it's more like Ron is whinging. "One kiss."

Severus chuckles in that deep throaty voice that sends shivers up and down Ron's spine. He knows this is Ron's weakness, the bastard. "If you were paying attention you'd realize I have just given you a kiss."

"Severus."

Ron cringes slightly, realizing that he's turned on his whiny voice. It's too needy. He can't hide that sometimes he fears that Severus will grow weary of it and discover that having a young lover is just too much work. Moving away from Severus, he nods, reeling his tantrum back down inside.

"Good day, Ronald," Severus says, walking away.

Straightening his robes out and muttering a few choice obscenities under his breath, Ron swears that he'll make Severus pay for leaving him slightly hard and unfulfilled. He turns the corner and walks toward Harry so they can head back to headquarters.

"That didn't take long," Harry says walking alongside of him.

"Bugger off," Ron says, nudging him.

Harry just shakes his head. "After two years, mate, I still can't see why you put up with him. What could you possibly see in Severus Snape?"

"I can't tell you – because there's so much – when I find that one word that describes the way I feel, I'll let you know."

"I can tell you right now – sycophant."

It's quiet when Ron walks into their home, which is about a mile from the Burrow. Placing his coat on the hook by the door next to Severus', he stops for a moment to take a deep whiff of his lover's collar wanting to smell the scent that he was longing for all day.

-------

"Severus!" Ron calls out into the open space, but receives no answer. Guessing that the man could be downstairs in his lab, he heads toward the sitting room toeing his shoes off and, setting them out of the way. He knows Severus will have a fit if he trips over them one more time; he hates picking up after Ron and chooses to remind him every day. 'I'm not your slave, Ronald. Last time I checked this is not that kind of relationship, unless (and Severus would purr here as he comes toward him, stalking Ron as if he was still the incompetent student about to get his punishment) you wanted to play master and servant, I have a few items which would be perfect.' He'd have this evil maniacal twinkle in his eye, like at any moment he would have Ron shackled up to their bed, starkers, hard as a rock and begging for Severus to fuck him, while beating Ron with a whip and fucking him with his cock alongside the dildo already inside of Ron's tight hole, not that they hadn't done that already . . .not that it would take much to convince Ron that doing it again was a spectacular idea.

"Severus?" Ron shouts.

He stops in his tracks when he hears a loud crash and the house shakes. Ron starts to panic but before he can reach for the door knob to the lab it bangs open and Severus appears, covered in this slimy black goo from his pristine white neck to his toes. His face has some smudges but it seems that he's shielded himself, since his arms are heavy with the potion and he's seething. Ron just smiles, trying his sexy lopsided grin, the one he knows Severus likes to see when Ron knows he's about to be scolded.

"Ronald."

Ron cringes. It's Severus' curt voice. That voice is never good. Now Severus' sultry voice, his sultry voice is Ron's favorite. It's that one that makes his balls tingle.

"With that boisterous, mind shattering voice of yours, I'm sure your mother has been alerted all the way at the Burrow."

"Bad potion?" Ron asks as Severus glares at him.

"As if I would ever make anything other than perfection," Severus says, flicking his arms out as the goo sprays around them and some of it splatters against the banister. "It would've been a perfect Draught of the Living Death had it not been for my inconsiderate, juvenile lover --"

"I'm sorry," Ron says, cutting off his tirade.

"Sorry?" Severus says, arching a perfect brow. "Two months of work down the bloody drain because you couldn't just come downstairs and find me – talk to me like a civilized person. Instead you opened your big gob and shouted like we were at a Quidditch match cheering for that insufferable team of yours and making me drop too much wormwood into my potion, having it explode everywhere. This is not your mother's house, Ronald –"

"What's the bloody hell, is that supposed to mean?"

It's never good when they're both angry. Ron can hold a grudge longer than anyone he knows, although Severus can give the worst kind of silent treatment and Ron doesn't want that – not when he looks so cute like this, with that petulant look. His hands are balled up tightly and Ron could swear he's going to start stamping his feet. He wouldn't dare, not his feared Death Eater, he would never do that. Right now all Ron wants to do is take him upstairs and bathe away the grime and hopefully wash away some of that surliness – kiss that thin mouth and let all his anger melt away.

"It means," Severus shouts, and Severus rarely shouts, Ron knows that he's pretty much in the shit now, "that we don't yell like we have eight voices to shout over and don't go stomping around the house like crazed elephants and that we pick up after ourselves because we are not each other's maids." He says as he kicks Ron's work boots clear across the room and stomps away upstairs. "Just in case you didn't realize, since you are a complete idiot, I've just had a tantrum like a stupid child because of you and as usual you've made me embarrass myself yet again and I won't be speaking to you, for at least a month. Enjoy the guestroom, Ronald."

He says Ron's name with a bit of the old malice that he reserves for the likes of the Malfoy's, Harry, the twins, Remus, Ron's father and, well, the entire Wizarding world, but never Ron . . . Ron's name is always said as if it's dripping like honey from Severus' mouth, sounding so decadent, so sinful that it always makes Ron want to take him or have Severus take him hard and fast right on the spot.

"Guess that means I won't get my turn at topping tonight?" Ron says, trying to be cute. In answer, Severus slams their bedroom door so loudly that the whole house shakes. "Perfect – just fucking brilliant."

A month would be a blessing. He has a feeling it might go on longer.

--------

Getting the silent treatment from Severus makes him feel so alone. Severus won't even show his face around their home. It's like he isn't even living there. Ron knows he's home, but he refuses to come out of his laboratory or from their bedroom unless Ron's nowhere in sight. It's days like this that Ron will go to the Burrow. He does try to apologize; he grovels on most days but Severus won't hear any of it. Professing his undying love and apologizing to a door starts getting old pretty fast. So, Ron goes home where at least he knows he's wanted.

"What did you do now?" Ginny asks as he walks into the kitchen.

Ron glares at her, he glares the way Severus glares and she rolls her eyes as she sits feeding her offspring. He realizes that he sounds more like the old man every day.

Dropping into the chair next to her, he leans in and places a soft kiss to his new niece's forehead. "Apparently I'm messy, inconsiderate, loud and let's not forget . . . stupid."

Ginny shakes her head and scoffs, "Yes, but he knew all this when he took you in."

"You make it seem as if I'm a stray dog."

"If the shoe fits, brother dear."

He's fights the urge to smack her upside her head, seeing as she's feeding little Lily, so he just gives her a satisfying flick to her ear. "Cheers, Gin – you really know how to make me feel better."

He glances up when the back door opens and closes as his mother enters, bustling back inside, her arms filled with various vegetables from the garden. Ron's mouth waters thinking about all the amazing stuff she'll be cooking tonight. He hasn't eaten a decent meal since Severus stopped talking to him., Severus' silent treatments also include not cooking, and though Ron's picked up a few cooking techniques from his mum, one still wouldn't deem his dishes edible.

"What's for dinner?" he asks, standing up to kiss her cheek and to relieve her of her bundle.

"Pot roast, will Severus be joining us?"

"He's not talking to Ron," Ginny says, grinning from ear to ear, looking like the twins do when they've done something horrible to Ron' s food. For the second time in five minutes he resists the urge to whack her on the head.

"Oh, Ronnie, what did you do now?" his mum sighs.

He's affronted at his family as if everything bad that happens at the Weasley-Snape household is Ron's fault. "Why do you lot always assume it's my fault?"

His mother gives him a sweet, condescending smile to placate the tantrum that's about to erupt from him. "You're right dear, now tell mummy what you did."

Rolling his eyes, – he repeats his mantra to calm himself: She gave birth to me, so I cannot flick her on the ear, besides she might kill me. "Just the usual, he's probably just finally come to the conclusion that I'm nothing but a nuisance to him."

A sudden throbbing shoots into his chest and suddenly it hurts to be there as if that statement is a dagger and it all becomes clear. Is that it? Has Severus finally had enough?

"Ronald, help me clean some of these vegetables, that way we can get you fed." she says, patting his cheek.

He nods, but realizes that he's not hungry anymore.

--------

It's been awhile since he's been to Grimmauld Place. The last time he was there was before Harry and Ginny's wedding. Harry and Ron had stayed there that week because their mother had been adamant about Harry not seeing Ginny until the day of the wedding. The place looks the same; it's obvious that Kreacher still comes and cleans up a bit even though he's mostly at Godric's Hollow. It's also very good that he still keeps the place stocked otherwise Ron might not have found the bottle of O'ban's and wouldn't be sitting there a tipsy on his way to fully drunk, wondering what in the hell he was going to do now that Severus had decided to end their relationship. Not that Ron knew for sure, but it was inevitable. He looked around, it was all still the same, paint peeling, shabby furniture. He didn't mind living there during the summer before their fifth year, he could try it again. He could pay rent, maybe spruce it up a bit. Ron was gay, after all; most gay men could decorate, though Severus says having a room dedicated to the Cannons doesn't count as decorating.

He laughs at the memory, before he begins to cry. Being pissed out of his mind allows him to do both though he hates crying; his face gets really red and his nose starts running like a leaky faucet. He hasn't cried since Fred died. Fred. He thinks if Fred could see him right now he'd take the mickey out of him. Fred would say, 'Stop acting like a silly girl, Ronnie – take off that little dress and go and make up with that greasy git and shag him silly.' George hasn't been the same since Fred died. Ron thinks that if he'd a twin brother and they 'd been joined at the hip like his own brothers then he'd probably wouldn't be the same either. Half of himself would be gone. At least George has got Katie who loves him dearly. Ron thinks the laughter may have gone out of George. He never laughs like he used to with Fred.

Ron has Severus – Severus makes all that pain stop, the pain of lost brothers, lost friends and the echoes of the war. It all goes away, to a degree. It's still there inside of him, but it's a dull ache now., Nothing will ever make the pain of losing Fred go away, but Severus helps keep that pain at bay. He makes it alright to live, to laugh and to love. Ron realizes that without Severus that the pain will come back and consume him, eat him inside and out until he's hollow and cold.

"Fuck."

"Charming, Ronald." Even the voice inside his head sounds like Severus. "Fuck; is a plebian word and no respecting pureblood would use such vulgarity."

He shakes his head and speaks out loud to his Severus voice, "But you like it when I say fuck – especially when I say: fuck me Severus, fuck me so hard that I won't be able to sit for days – fuck me so deep that I feel like you're piercing me inside and out – fuck me so long that you'll have to make a potion for the both of us to keep up our stamina – most of all, just fuck me, Severus – fuck me because you love nothing more than to fuck my body – because no one says fuck as good as me."

He imagines Severus' growl, because Severus can't resist when Ron talks dirty to him. The truth is Severus hates it when Ron says fuck outside of the bedroom. For some odd reason it makes him jealous, thinking Ron might be talking to someone like that other than Severus. As if Ron would talk to anyone other than Severus like that. At first it was hard to think of him other than the greasy git that used to torture Ron and his friends in school, but once Ron got older and started to appreciate that dry wit, he discovered he liked the man under the black robes and gave into the desire to have that man in his arms, between his thighs, inside of him. Ron gave Severus all that he had to give. Severus wanted him, wanted poor Ron Weasley, the sidekick, but to Severus, Ron was the one and only. And that meant everything.

So to have everything and be on the brink of losing it all because of his childish ways makes it hard to breathe. It can't happen. He made a vow that he wouldn't lose him.

Not now, not ever.

---------

Severus rolled over, reaching out to the right side of the bed, the 'Ron side' as he affectionately called it. He groaned as he rolled into the cold sheets. When Ronald slept in their bed his side would remain warm well after he had gone into their adjoining bathroom to begin his morning ritual. He buried his face into Ronald's vacant pillow, which no longer smelled of the sandalwood soap that his lover used. It was now empty and bereft of anything Ronlike. He sat up, listening for any sound in their home, wondering if Ronald had eaten, if he had clean clothes to wear, if he was able to keep his nightmares at bay. He himself couldn't, not without the support of his husband's comforting embrace.

He got out of bed, putting on his dressing gown, and listening intently., When no sound was heard, he ventured into their kitchen. It was stupid to keep this up, but Ronald had to learn to be more of an adult. He couldn't just keep on the way he was and not expect to get yelled out at once in awhile. He knew that if would just talk to Ronald, he would apologize to him and, kiss him, and all would be as it should be. It was the only way Ronald would learn, he decided to let his lover suffer just a bit longer. Grumbling, he realized he'd forgotten to go down to the shops last night. They'd run out of bread and he wouldn't be able to have his daily toast now. He supposed he could just eat some eggs. He walked into the kitchen and stared, completely gob smacked.

"What in Merlin's beard?" he said to no one in particular.

The room was immaculate, like the Hogwarts kitchens, but there were no elves here. He saw a loaf of bread on the counter, and in opening up the refrigerator he saw that it was fully stocked and cleaned out, it was though it was brand new again. He turned when he heard the small ding of the toaster as it popped out two of his favorite slices of Molly Weasley's cinnamon raisin bread. Walking over he saw the honey butter waiting, warmed, with a note attached.

'Have a wonderful morning, yours, Ron.'

He smiled, his eyes crinkling with delight. "Brat." Looked like Ron was trying to make amends. Maybe by the end of the day, Severus would try as well.

---------

"Oi, Ron?" yelled Harry from over his cubicle.

"Yes?" Ron said, not glancing up from his paperwork.

"It's lunch, mate."

"You go on, though can you pick me something on your way back?"

"You're not coming out with me, we're supposed to meet George and Seamus at the Leaky, remember?"

Ron glanced up at Harry leaning against the frail wall of his cubicle. "I forgot, I'm sorry, mate. It's just that I've almost solved the Barton case and if I do, then Kingsley will be sure to promote me to First Class Auror."

Harry looked shocked. "I thought you didn't care about that?"

Ron was back to reading through the file, but still clearly listening to his best friend, "Well, it's time to grow up now."

"Ron, you alright, mate?"

"Bring me back some chips, yeah."

"Alright, see ya."

Ron could tell by the surprised look on Harry's face when Harry had arrived to work and Ron was already there, he had teased Ron for being there early and even kept calling him Percy for the first hour, normally it would've bothered Ron and he would've thrown a stinging hex at Harry, but if he was trying to act more like a grown-up then he couldn't let petty barbs bother him, besides he really did have to get his mind on the case. He would be First Class Auror and Severus would be proud, so even if Harry started teasing him about Cauldron bottoms, Ron would ignore it and continue working...for Severus.

--------

Severus had been waiting for an hour for Ronald to return from work. His bondmate usually showed up around five, talking about work on his way in while kicking his shoes off even as Severus chastised him for not placing them in the closet. He sighed and glanced up at the clock on the wall, another Weasley clock, a gift from his in-laws. Ron's hand still showed 'Working'. Atypically, Severus was beginning to worry. He checked the lamb in the oven once more, hoping that it wasn't dried out, but it was still perfect. Ron would see the wonderful meal that Severus prepared, he would smile and Severus would kiss him and hopefully if all went well, he'd be buggering Ronald on the table instead of eating off of it.

By seven-thirty he was now into his fifth glass of wine, seven-thirty and Ronald's hand was still on 'Working'. This had to be some kind of joke. He got up and picked the clock up off the wall, shaking it a bit and smirking when the Weasley hands made faces at him. He sneered as George Weasley's face stuck his tongue at him and, he deemed the clock was in perfect working order. He placed it back on the wall.

Pulling off his cloak he sat back down and poured himself yet another helping of the chardonnay. Taking a generous sip he leaned back into his chair and watched the front door.

Severus had changed from wine to the O'ban's around ten. The lamb was burnt, the rosemary potatoes were ruined. It was, no matter, he'd thrown them all into the rubbish bin at nine. He was just waiting for his inconsiderate consort to return so he could tell him once again that he would be sleeping in the guest room for another month. That would be, right after he hexed his bollocks off. Okay, perhaps, not his bollocks, Severus liked those too much. He gave Ron fifteen more minutes and decided to call it a night. He was exhausted from cooking all day and from waiting in anticipation to see Ronald.

Blowing out the candles on the dinner table, he headed up to his Ronless bed.

--------

Harry was chewing on his muffin as he walked into the office, not surprised to see Ron's desk empty., It was probably a one time thing; sometimes Ron got that way, says he'd say he wanted to change but then the next day he'd be back to the same old Ron. He chucked his rucksack onto his desk and headed into the break room to grab a coffee. Just as he was walking down the hall a blur of scarlet whipped past him.

"Harry, mate. Suit up, we're off to Dover, we've found Barton."

"Ron?"

"Yeah, c'mon, Kingsley's waiting," Ron said, clasping his robes and throwing on his Auror medallion.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Harry said watching Ron run off.

"Weasley, fine job." Kingsley said patting Ron on the back. "I'm proud to say that you're well on your way to becoming Leader of your division."

Ron smiled, "Thank you, sir. It would be an honor."

With another pat Kingsley walked away as and Ron beamed down at his new Medallion which read Auror First Class.

"Ron, that was amazing today," Harry said pushing him lightly. "I swear you almost gave me a fright when you jumped off that hill after Barton. I mean, you could have used a trip jinx, you know?"

"No time. Besides, I forgot the incantation," he said, blushing.

"I figure Snape is going to be chuffed when you tell him about this."

Ron just shrugged. "I guess, but right now I want to concentrate on this McGinnis case. You realize that it's still unsolved! I mean, a nine-year old boy was killed by an Avada Kedavra and no one's managed to solve it still."

"Ron, go home, mate. You deserve it," Harry said, watching Ron take a seat at his desk and riffling through the five year old case.

"Nah, mate. This is a priority. Besides, the sooner I crack this, the sooner I'll become Division Leader."

Harry just stood there looking down at him. "Ron," he said and sitting on the edge of Ron's desk, easing the file out of Ron's hands. "Let's go celebrate. C'mon, I'll get the gang together and we'll get some Firewhiskey and get pissed."

"Harry, I've don't have the time. Just give me the file."

Harry stood up and gave Ron a stern look. "Mate, it's been two days since you've been home, at least go home and get changed."

"I can shower here and besides I've got work to do. The file, please," he said, arching a brow in his best Snape impression.

"Ron, c'mon, mate. How about we go to my house? Ginny and the kids would be happy to see you and we can have –"

"– Harry," Ron said cutting him off. "Look, I understand you're worried about me, but I'm fine, mate. I just need to do this – now, please, give me the file."

Harry sighed and handed it over. "Alright, mate – but if you change your mind."

"I won't," Ron said in a tone that surely meant, he wasn't budging.

Shaking his head in disbelief, Harry strode out of Auror headquarters in search of a greasy git who had some explaining to do.

--------

Harry knocked for the second time and still there was no answer. "Snape!" he yelled, knocking harder. "Snape, it's Harry! I need to speak to you."

The door opened with a bang and Snape loomed over him, his lip already curled up in disgust, the usual face Harry saw when Snape was in his presence. "About bloody time." He tried to walk past him into the house when Snape held him back, a hand on his chest.

"I'm afraid Ronald is not at home, which means that you are not welcome. Good day, Potter."

"Wait. I'm here to see you."

"Why is that, I wonder? Need me to risk my life again so you can vanquish another Dark Lord, getting all the credit while the rest of us fools garner no recognition? Wasn't the once enough?"

"Stuff it, Snape. It's about Ron."

"Is he hurt? What ward is he in?" Snape said as he reached into the hall closet to grab his traveling cloak.

"No, he's fine. Better than fine really. Look can I come in, please?"

Snape eyed him for a moment before acquiescing and stepping to the side to allow Harry entrance.

"Tea?" Harry asked.

"Are we going to be talking about the weather or maybe knitting some frilly tea cosies?"

"What? No," Harry said, staring at him, bewildered.

"Then, there's not going to be any damnable tea. Now tell me what my idiot husband has done this time."

Harry rolled his eyes and sat down on the sofa as Snape took a seat in a black wing back chair. "It's all coming into place you know?"

"Are we talking in code, Potter?"

"I don't understand why Ron puts up with you. I'd have chucked you long time ago."

"Believe me, Potter, if I had ended up with you, I'd have not only just chucked myself, they'd still be cleaning off bits of pieces of me off the dungeon walls."

"Look, why don't we stop with the flirting?" Harry grinned inwardly at Snape's grimace. "There's something wrong with Ron."

"Do go on."

Harry sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "He's acting really mental. He's been at work for the past two days. In fact, I'm surprised you haven't gone down there and dragged him back here."

"We are at an impasse."

"Is that Snape speak for you're having a row?"

"How very droll, but yes, we're having a disagreement."

"Look, Snape, no matter how you spin it, you and Ron are fighting and Ron thinks that you'll leave him if he doesn't become – oh, I don't know, some fucking Ministry stooge, with a perfect haircut and perfectly pressed robes. In a matter of speaking, if he doesn't become perfect prefect Percy, that you're going to leave him."

"Ridiculous," Snape hissed.

"I know that look. Ron had the same look when we destroyed the locket. All his insecurities are coming into the forefront and he believes that you'll love him as long as he's not really himself. I like Ron, love him in fact and this new Ron grates on my nerves. And it's your fault. So you better fix it," Harry said as he stood up, "or so help me Snape, I'll hex you six ways from Sunday."

"Understood," Snape said, rising from his chair. "If you'll excuse me, Potter, I have a husband to bring home."

Harry nodded and walked out. He had done what he needed to do. The rest was up to Snape.

--------

Ron was dreaming. It had to be a dream, because he was at the End of the War celebration and his hair was longer and Severus was sitting in a corner. Just as he had back then, he took a chance and approached his former Professor, if nothing else to offer him thanks in all his help with the war.

"Professor Snape," Ron said, nodding.

"Mr. Weasley," he said nodding back.

Ron gestured at the empty chair and Snape nodded again as Ron smiled and took the chair. "I just wanted to come over and thank you, sir – for all your help during the whole You-Know-Who stuff."

Snape chuckled snidely. "Even when he's dead you still can't say his name?"

Ron rubbed the back of his neck. "Old habits. During the war if we said his name, a dozen Death Eaters would appear – so excuse me for being cautious."

"I understand. So why aren't you dancing with Miss Granger?"

Ron smiled. "Not her type." He pointed toward Hermione who was, in fact, dancing with Charlie.

"It doesn't bother you to see her with your brother?" Snape said, craning his neck to get a better look.

Ron shook his head. "I've come to realize that Hermione is not exactly my type as well."

"Oh," Snape said, arching a brow. "I hear Miss Lovegood took quite a fancy to you back in your school days."

Ron laughed, a hearty laugh. He hadn't laughed like that in awhile, not since Fred. "No," he said, catching his breath as Snape looked at him a bit wide-eyed. "I'm sorry Professor, I just find it funny that you know about what was said in school, you know all that school yard gossip."

"Yes, well. It was a habit of mine as well that never truly died, I always had my ears open, waiting for any signs."

"It's a bit stuffy in here, fancy a walk?"

Snape eyed him suspiciously when Ron stood up and held out his hand. "Something wrong?" Ron asked, staring down at him.

"Weasley, if you think that I'm some old man who needs help getting out of his chair, than you have another thing coming," he said, standing up to his full height, brushing Ron's body with his own.

"Trust me. I know you're not old, and I'm fully aware that you're a man." Ron noticed Snape's shiver; it was a good shiver.

That's how it had all started. A walk through the Hogwarts grounds, a kiss by Hagrid's newly erected hut, a caress against a pale cheek, a clasp of hands, one pale, one golden with freckles adorning it. It was then that Ron felt lighter than he did in a long time.

--------

"Cold," Ron said, mumbling in his sleep.

Severus knelt down and brushed a lock of hair behind Ron's ear. His hair was so short now, the strand easily came loose and fell back against Ron's cheek.

"My beautiful boy," Severus whispered. "So stubborn." He leaned in, brushing his nose along Ron's cheek. Severus knew Ron's back must be hurting like this. He was sitting at his desk hunched over, his head pillowed by his arms. He stood, glancing at the half-eaten sandwich and mug of tea, both now quite cold.

"Severus," Ron whispered.

"I'm here," Severus said, running his fingers through Ron's hair.

"M'sorry I'm not good enough."

His hand froze and he felt like his heart was in trying to get out through his throat.

"I promise to do better."

Severus knelt down beside him and kissed his cheek, "Sssh – you're dreaming, Ron – it's just a dream. Wake up, Ron – wake up."

Ron sniffled a little and then coughed lightly as he rubbed at his tired eyes. "Severus?"

Severus nodded, leaning in and kissing Ron lightly. "C'mon it's time to go home."

Severus noted that there was no further objection from Ron as he watched him grab a few files and his rucksack as they walked toward the Ministry Attrium.

They were quiet through their walk and on the lift. Once they were home, Severus told Ron to take a bath and that he'd make them a light supper. He knew Ron would rather just go to bed, seeing him sway lightly on his feet, but Severus knew Ron would take his suggestion and he sighed in relief as Ron walked quietly up the stairs to their bedroom.

--------

Pulling off his Auror robes, Ron flinched. He'd completely forgotten about the bruise on his side, acquired by jumping on Baron. He' d punched Ron in the ribs, even cracked a few according to the Ministry Healer. Still, the Healer had said that Ron would be right as rain in a week. Even so, it still hurt and the bruise was still prominent. He turned to the left, pulling his shirt back and revealing the black and purple bruise down his flank.

"Fuck," he whispered as he traced the marks. He gingerly took the material off his wounded body and turned on the taps, watching the bath fill. He sat on the edge of the huge tub, the only piece of decadent furniture in their home. Severus had insisted on the ginormous tub, enough to fit two he'd said with a twinkle in his eye. Then he'd whispered to Ron all the activities that were to be had in said tub. Ron smiled as he thought back to that day in the furniture shop. As he, unbuckled his belt, knew he had the goofiest smile on his face, thinking about how he'd made Severus get into each and every tub. His lover had scowled every time, grumbling because, "People are staring, Weasley." Then Ron had pulled him into the tub, making him sit as he pulled him to his chest. "I want to make sure that my legs will fit, Severus. Otherwise, what's the use, now let me hold you."

At the time, Ron had nuzzled his neck as the older wizard calmed down. It had been, enough to envision them basking in warm water, completely naked, in a sheer moment of bliss where he and Ron would talk about their days, where Ron would do lovely things to Severus' awakening cock.

Coming back to himself, Ron lit a few of the candles around the room. He took off the last bit of his clothing and winced as he got into the tub, the hot water lightly scalding him and stinging the few cuts he had on his knees. Once all the way in he sighed in contentment, leaning back he let the water work out the kinks in his aching body.

He was lightly dozing off, thinking of Severus, hoping he would be proud of all the work he had done so far, of all the changes he was making. It was all, so that he'd be a better man, so that he'd be deserving of him. Ron was in such deep thought that he didn't hear the man in question walk into the room. He only noticed when Severus touched his skin. At the contact, Ron sat up quickly and reached for his wand. He smiled when Severus twirled it between his fingers.

"Very careless, Auror Weasley," Severus said, smirking.

Ron just smiled and Severus set his wand back down on the floor as he knelt beside the tub and kissed Ron. Running his nose along Ron's, he reached into the tub and grabbed the sponge laying on the side. Pouring some of the sandalwood gel that Ron liked to use onto it, he began to lather Ron, never once breaking their kiss. Soaping his lightly furred chest, Severus kissed his cheek and his eye lids. Ron luxuriated in the attention as Severus trailed the sponge down Ron's neck and his underarms. As he brought the sponge down his flank, however, Ron winced. Ron turned his body, his skin stretching across his bones, making Severus' breath hitch, sensing the distress in Severus' eyes, Ron kissed Severus' temple, "It looks worse than it feels, I promise." With a nod Severus leaned in and placed the softest kisses against the bruised flesh, whispering an incantation that Ron had never heard before and skimming his fingers lightly over his side. Ron turned back around to look up. When Severus smiled at him, Ron swallowed with great difficulty.

"Better?" Severus asked.

"Much," Ron whispered.

Severus kissed him once as he lightly pushed him forward. As Ron grasped his knees pulling it to his chest as Severus ran the sponge up and down his back. "I've missed you," Ron said quietly he hoped Severus didn't sense the quiver in his voice. It was if all his emotions were struggling to free itself, but Ron being Ron wouldn't let them and he knew Severus wouldn't force him to.

"Our bed has been missing your warmth," Severus said, running his nose along the nape of Ron's neck, nuzzling the base breathing in the musk of Ron's hair.

Ron turned and looked at him. "Just our bed?"

Ron knew that his eyes must've betrayed just how vulnerable he felt at this moment, because Severus just stared at him, as if taking the time to word his answer correctly, knowing that any type of joke or snide remark would break what little will Ron had left.

"No, I have missed your warmth as well." Severus said finally as Ron took a deep breath inwardly.

Ron smiled as Severus kissed his shoulder. "Now put your head back."

Ron nodded as Severus poured a cup of water on Ron's hair, drenching the fiery hair, turning it deep red. He took the opportunity to place a kiss on Ron's forehead as he began shampooing Ron's hair. Ron made small noises as Severus massaged his scalp. "Feels nice," he whispered.

"I'm glad," Severus said, smiling. "Now close your eyes." He rinsed Ron's hair, making sure that all traces of the shampoo were gone before he allowed Ron to lean back up. "Now for the best part," Severus said, arching a brow as Ron shook his head.

Severus rolled up his sleeve and put another healthy amount of the gel on the sponge and looked at Ron, both of them staring at the other as Severus brought the sponge from sternum to groin, up and down, up and down, applying pressure as Ron spread his legs wider. Severus leaned forward and his lips were mere inches from Ron's own as he breathed against them.

"Rise up a bit, Ron."

He inched his tongue out, tracing Ron's upper lip, before sealing them with his own. He washed Ron carefully, abandoning the sponge as he used the soap to trace his perineum then pushed his index finger into his anus. Ron gasped against his mouth and then moaned as Severus held Ron closer with his free hand.

"My Ron, my beautiful boy," Severus said, peppering his face with kisses as he twisted his wrist and thrust his finger in and out of him.

"Severus," Ron pleaded.

"Shh," Severus whispered as he gently pulled his finger free. "I believe bath time is over."

"Fuck yes! I mean, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to curse." Ron said blushing.

Severus shook his head and kissed him again. "Nonsense, Ron. You know it gives me great pleasure to hear such vulgarity out of those luscious lips. Bath time is over, yes?"

Ron grinned. "Fuck yes."

Ron stood up. Severus also stood and grabbed a fluffy towel from the rack as Ron stepped out onto the mat. He reached out for the towel but Severus shook his head. "Allow me."

Ron sighed. Severus' voice could do all sorts of things to his body; it coiled around him sinuously and he ached for the man's touch. He leaned back against Severus as the older man ran the towel up and around him, making sure to absorb every ounce of water. He came to stand in front of him and brought the towel down Ron's stomach and began drying his cock, grasping him firmly, holding his bollocks as they lay heavy in his palm. Ron arched his neck back, panting as Severus leaned in to lap at the trail of water that was ran down his neck. "Bed?" Ron whispered.

"Fuck yes."

Severus smirked as Ron just smiled.

Ron watched as Severus wrapped the towel around his waist and followed Severus as he pulled Ron over to their bed.

"Lay down, Ron."

Ron complied as he watched Severus take off every stitch of his own clothing and then crawl into bed. He pulled off the towel and threw it to the ground, making Ron turn on his side and Severus lay behind him, his cock laying pressed against the crease of Ron's arse.

"Severus?" Ron asked, uncertain of Severus' intentions.

"I just want to hold you, Ron."

Ron nodded, pulling Severus' arms tighter around him and as he fell slowly to sleep. It was comforting, feeling Severus' heart beating against his back, Severus' kisses against his shoulder and neck. The last thing he felt and heard were the covers being pulled over the both of them and Severus' whispered, "Nox."

--------

Severus had woken up alone again. There was no sign of Ron; the bed in which they had both fallen asleep in was now cold where Ron's body had lain. Severus had went in search of his lover. Once again there was breakfast for Severus and a note from Ron:

_Severus,_

_I've fallen behind on a case and went to work early. Enjoy your breakfast and I'll see you later this evening._

_Yours, Ron_

Severus sighed heavily, crumpling the note up and tossing it into the rubbish bin before sitting down to another meal alone.

--------

"Ron?"

Ron looked up from his case file to find his best friend gawking at him in shock.

"Morning, Harry. You're here early."

"No, mate. I'm here late, you're the one that's early," Harry said shrugging off his coat and setting his satchel on his desk. "I thought you went home last night?"

"I did, but I couldn't get the McGinnis, case off my mind. I slept for a few hours and then headed back. I think I'm on to something too."

"After all these years, I still can't make one word out of all this scratching," Harry teased as he stood behind Ron trying to read the file, "how about you take a break and have some coffee with me?"

"You go ahead. I'm almost through here."

"Ron, you know when Kingsley said that you'd make Lead Auror soon, he didn't mean you had to jump on it right away."

Ron rubbed at his eyes and let out a yawn. "I know, mate. But if I'm ever going to get that promotion I have to let them know that I'm serious about my work and if it means working long hours, then I'm going to do it. I need this promotion."

"Why do you need it?" Harry asked, sitting down in the chair in front of Ron's desk.

Ron sat back in his chair, twisting his torso from left to right, stretching the cords in his neck, rolling his head from side to side, seemingly trying to get out all the tension.

"Then Severus will know that I'm serious – that I'm really starting to come into my own. He'll be proud of me and he'll stay."

"Stay? Ron, is that what this is about?"

"Forget I said anything, yeah?"

Harry stood up, "How can I forget it? Look, Ron. For whatever reason, that greasy git adores you, not that I'm saying there's something wrong with you, I'm saying that I never even knew the bastard even had feelings. He gets this look in his eyes, not the usual maniacal twinkle mind you, it's something that's never been there. So stop being a wanker, Snape wouldn't ever leave you. Besides," Harry said rising, "no one else would want him."

"Prat," Ron said nudging Harry.

"Yeah, you are. But you didn't have to tell me that."

--------

Severus sat in his office, sipping on his favorite tea. As he listened to the Muggle classical station, he stared at the fire crackling in the hearth. He also listened intently for any signs of his wayward lover.

For the past week Ron had been coming home past eleven at night. Severus would be already settled into bed, just drifting off when Ron would come into their bedroom, strip to his pants and then crawl into bed. He'd curl up around Severus and with a whispered proclamation of love he would be fast asleep, before Severus could even berate him about the ungodly hour of his return home. He never had the heart to do it anyway. Ron was working himself to death and it was all to prove himself to Severus. Severus wanted to say something to him, but he felt that if he did that Ron would become angry and they'd have another shouting match. Right now all he wanted was for Ron to be in the same room with him, without either of them sleeping. This is why he was sitting, way past his normal bedtime, waiting for his husband to return. He wanted to at least get one good night kiss from him, or maybe just a small conversation, just to know if he was alright.

--------

Ron stepped out of the Floo and brushed his robes off. He glanced at the clock on the wall, and saw it was almost two in the morning. Rubbing at his tired eyes he headed straight for their bedroom. Quietly opening the door he saw Severus already snuggled down and snoring lightly. Creeping into their bathroom, he took care of his nightly ablutions as quick as possible, feeling he was swaying on his feet. He could've slept at the office, but knowing he and Severus had just made up he didn't want to anger his lover any further. Wearing only his pants he slid in beside Severus and once his head hit the pillow he fell quickly to sleep.

--------

He felt a warmth against his back as he struggled awake and blinking once, he glanced over his shoulder and saw Ron laying on his side, his back against Severus' own. Rolling over, he pulled his husband into his arms and breathed in the scent that was familiar to him, that brought him home – the home that always reminded him that he was loved. He was just closing his eyes to fall back to sleep when their alarm went off. He quickly spelled it quiet. Ron showed no signs of stirring, which was a good thing in his mind. Ron had been working long hours and deserved some rest. Pulling Ron flush against him once again, he was lulled back asleep to Ron's calm breathing.

--------

"Fuck!"

Severus sat up quickly hearing Ron's distressed voice. "What's the matter?"

Ron was rushing in and out of their bathroom, toothbrush dangling out of his mouth, while he was rummaging through their closet looking for something to wear. "The bloody alarm didn't go off and now I've missed an important meeting and I'm two hours late – Kingsley is going to have my head."

"Ronald – calm down, I'm sure Kingsley will understand, you've been working long hours, it was bound to catch up to you."

Ron grumbled something that Severus couldn't understand because his mouth was full of toothpaste foam. Ron came back out of the bathroom, hair all wet, water dripping under his white T-shirt as he was pulling up his trousers and putting his loafers on. "I knew I should have slept at the office – I'll never get promoted. Could you please check the sodding clock when you have a chance."

"Ronald. Your alarm did go off."

"It didn't, otherwise I would've heard it," he said now as he stood, trying to pick out a tie.

"I heard it and shut it off."

Ron turned to look at Severus, who was leaning against their headboard, hands folded, his face a mask of calm. "You did what?"

"I shut it off, you've been working –"

Ron didn't let him finish. "You shut it off?" he yelled, grabbing his Aurors robes and heading for the door. "I can't fucking believe you! You could get me fired for this! I've been working so hard to get where I am, for the both of us, for you and because you think I need a bit more sleep – I don't get you, you tell me to grow up, I'm doing that – so I'd appreciate you not treating me like a child and deciding what's best for me."

"I apologize. I meant no harm, I was just worried about you."

"You don't have to be, Severus. I'm all grown up now."

With a last damning look, Ron turned and ran down the stairs. The last thing Severus heard was the slamming of their front door. He sighed heavily, and slunk back into bed and threw the covers over his head, wanting to shut out the light and the image of Ron's disappointment.

--------

Ron couldn't believe it. After a month he had finally finished all the cold cases and was able to close every last one of them, with the help of his fellow Aurors, of course. Today he would find out if he got the Lead Auror job, which meant he'd be in charge of his own team. It had been a stressful month. He'd barely seen his family, friends and just as rarely, Severus. It seemed that the only time they had together was when they slept. Even on Ron's days off they barely saw each other. Severus had taken to helping George at Wheezes on the weekends, working on ideas or assisting in some of the potions that made up some of their trick sweets. George was the last person Ron thought Severus would want to spend a Saturday with. But no it didn't matter to Ron; as long as he the man had company, Ron was happy and it made him feel less guilty for leaving him all alone.

"You excited?" Harry asked as he handed Ron a cup of tea.

"Cheers, mate," Ron said sipping the warm liquid. "Scared is more like it. I just wish Kingsley would get it over with."

Their heads both turned when the man in question came out of his office and called the team to order. They hall huddled around the large man and waited with baited breath. "It was a tough decision, with all of you working so hard, but one of you worked a lot harder, and I hope you all will agree with me when I say –"

Harry gripped Ron's shoulder as Ron smiled wide, "– that Nelson Watterson deserves congratulations on being Lead Auror."

The world went silent. Ron couldn't hear anything else. He couldn't hear the team start cheering for Nelson, who had been with the Aurors two years longer than Harry and Ron, who always had exceptional scores in their evaluations, and was marrying the new Minister's daughter in two weeks time.

Kingsley walked toward Ron as Harry rubbed the center of his back. It was, something that usually calmed Ron, which all his friends and family knew, but this time it felt like tiny needles were pricking him. He was all itchy; he felt so hot, like he couldn't breathe.

"Weasley, I'm sorry, but it comes down to seniority, you see."

Ron just nodded, not looking at Kingsley.

"That's bollocks, Kingsley," Harry hissed. "Ron's been working his arse off and that wanker had barely lifted a finger since he got engaged to the Minister's daughter."

"Harry – it's alright," Ron finally croaked out. "Kingsley's right. Watterson's the senior Auror, he's the better man."

"Weasley, I didn't say that."

Ron just walked away and went back to his desk, practically throwing himself into his chair, his head in his hands, elbows on his knees.

"Ron, you know Watterson's a git. In a week's time he'll get demoted when they see he doesn't know shit about anything and they'll promote the man they should've."

Ron just shook his head. "It's fine, Harry. It's just, what the hell am I going to tell Severus?"

--------

It was almost seven o'clock when Severus returned home. He had taken to eating at the Leaky Cauldron after visiting Wheezes every night. It was better than cooking since he was only cooking for himself since Ron was still working long hours. He'd just cast the final ward on the house as he stored his cloak in the closet when he heard a heavy thud coming from their bedroom. The possibility of it being his lover was slim, so, wand at the ready, he headed toward the noise. There was a light shining in their bedroom when he approached. He knew he hadn't left one on, so he gently pushed the door open with his wand and saw a suitcase resting on their bed and clothes being magically packed.

"Ronald?" he said as he walked into the room.

Ron was just coming out of their bathroom, his travel kit in his hand when he stopped, seeing Severus standing there. "Ah, you're home," he said dryly, still bustling around the room. He, grabbed various items: the picture of his family that he kept on their bureau, a Muggle football jersey that Dean Thomas had given to him for his last birthday that was resting on their chaise. Severus just watched, his mind reeling with so many questions, but he was too stunned to even ask one. It was only when one of Molly's Ron's Weasley hand-knitted jumpers that brought him out of his musing.

"Are you going on a mission?" He asked hopefully.

There was no answer he watched as Ron waited for the last item of clothing floated into his case and the latching it closed floated it behind him as he walked passed Severus.

"Ron?"

Severus just stood there. Why wouldn't Ron talk to him?

--------

Ron didn't dare turn around, he just kept walking. Something told him that if he turned around, if he even glanced at his lov – ex-lover — that his feet would stop moving and he'd drop to his knees and beg Severus to look past all his faults, all his stupid childish ways, the things that drove Severus mad. He'd ask him to let him stay. Even if it was out of pity. He had to keep walking.

He had reached the sitting room and went to their study where he still had some files that he couldn't leave there. There was also the one picture that had survived Severus' wrath when he learned Dennis Creevey had taken a picture of Ron and Severus at the annual Ministry Christmas Ball. It was a tender moment between them. Severus stood alone on a balcony, until Ron came into the frame and stood beside him. In the study, Ron watched as the Severus in the picture turned his head to look at picture-Ron and wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him flush against his side. Picture-Ron smiled brightly, leaning into Severus, nuzzling his cheek as Severus turned his head back toward the night sky and Ron just kept looking at Severus. When Severus found out Dennis had taken several photos that night, he'd burned every last one. Ron was able to save only this one. Though it was a bit singed, Ron had been allowed to keep it. He placed it in his pocket and then turned to see Severus standing quietly.

"You need to explain," he said sternly.

"I didn't get the promotion," Ron said as he walked past Severus and into their sitting room. If they were going to have a fight, he'd rather do it outside. The smaller room would magnify their voices, and knowing Ron and his own temper, there would be yelling and his head was throbbing and he didn't want to make it worse.

"So because you didn't get your promotion you're leaving?"

Taking a deep breath Ron turned back to look at him. "I would have in the long run. Why drag this out? It's better if we just end it now."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, Ronald, but I thought there were two of us in this relationship."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron said, his ire already feeling the effects of Severus' calm and collected voice. There was something about Severus that when he was calm, it made Ron feel like Severus didn't really care what was happening either way. He wanted him to yell, or to scream. He wanted to feel that Severus gave a shit about what was happening right now.

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. "It means that perhaps we could consider making life changing decisions together, though daft as such an idea may seem."

Ron scoffed. "Daft? Right," he said, reaching for the coat he had thrown on the back of the sofa. "To answer your question: when it concerns me – you know, Ron "Daft" Weasley – then no, you don't need to be involved in this. Anything I've left, you can send to the Burrow."

"You're being unreasonable," Severus said, grabbing for Ron's arm and pulling him back. "I want an explanation right, now. You owe me that."

He was right. Ron hated that he was, but this was a part of growing up, right? To make tough choices and to explain one's actions. "Look, Severus," he said, setting his suitcase back on the ground and turning to face him. "I tried to make myself better for you, to make you proud of me. But, mostly I wanted you to be happy in the choice that you made."

"What? What choice are you talking about?"

Ron looked toward the ground, shoving his hands in his pockets and shuffling from foot to foot. It's what he did when he was nervous and knowing Severus the way he did, the man would recognize his apprehension. "In a lover."

Severus sighed, shaking his head. "You are an idiot, Ronald Weasley."

"Right," Ron said, getting agitated and grabbing for his case again.

Severus flicked his wrist and Ron's case disappeared into thin air. "Bring it back," Ron said through clenched teeth.

"Sit," Severus said in a stern voice. Ron glared. "Please," Severus said, his eyes housing something Ron hadn't seen in a long time: fear.

He walked around the sofa and took a seat, waiting as Severus sat down beside him. "Now, please tell me what in that thick head of yours led you to believe that you are an unsuitable lover?"

Ron couldn't look at him. He kept his eyes forward, looking out the window, watching the rain as it poured outside.

"Look at me," Severus said, reaching out to take his hand as it rested on his knee. His head felt like lead but he managed to look at him. "Tell me."

Swallowing heavily, Ron nodded. "When we fought – when you blew up your potion," Severus raised a brow at this and Ron rolled his eyes. "Fine. When I caused you to blow up your potion," Severus smirked and nodded, silently telling Ron to continue, "we didn't speak for weeks. and I talked to my mum and Ginny and came to the conclusion that a man like you could never be happy with a man like me." Severus scoffed and Ron held up his hand silencing any rebuttal. "Let me finish, otherwise I'm afraid I won't be able to. It's true, I'm pigheaded. I can be a bit daft at times and yes I can be a bit tactless now and again and I know this, hence me trying to become a better man for you."

Ron stood up and began pacing. "I cleaned up my act. I tried harder at work and, well, I thought by me working hard I'd get the Lead Auror position, but unfortunately due to Ministry politics I wasn't given the job today. Rather than us sit through the same cycle of you being disappointed again, I think I should leave. I'm sure they'll be more times, because let's face it, I'll always be second best. I'm fine with it, but I don't think you are and I'm not going to stay here any longer feeling your stare of indignation on me every day. It hurts too much. So, I'm leaving."

He didn't wait for Severus to reply, he just walked toward the door. He was leaving; even if Severus vanished his clothes to some other universe he wasn't going to stay there any longer.

"I'm not going to ask you to sit down again, Ronald," Severus demanded.

Ron stopped in his tracks. "There's no point in this."

"Don't make me hex you. Come back here."

"Severus, you –"

"– Enough!" Severus said, raising his voice a notch, enough to make Ron wince. "You think you're just going to throw that all at me and not allow me to respond? Sit down before I bind you where you stand."

Ron walked cautiously. The remnants of his old Potions Master was bubbling to the surface and Ron found himself a bit afraid, also slightly aroused.

Severus waited for him to sit and then rose to his feet and started his own pacing. Ron waited and waited. But Severus paced, and was just mumbling under his breath. He would stop and then glare at Ron once or twice during his personal, inaudible diatribe before resuming his pacing.

"I'm not going to stop you," he said finally.

"What?"

"If this is what you want, then I won't stop you," Severus said, taking a seat in his favorite chair. He crossed his legs and sat back to stare at Ron, apparently waiting for his reaction.

Ron just stared at him and then suddenly let out a frustrated growl. "I don't know why the fuck I put up with you for so long – you unimaginable bastard!" he said, jumping to his feet and glaring down at Severus.

"I have often asked myself that at times."

"I must've been completely barmy to want to be with you. You're rude to my family and friends, all you ever do is complain and you're possessive of me."

Severus held a hand up, stopping Ron in his rant.

"To be fair, you're quite the possessive one yourself, Ronald. Who is it that got into a scuffle with a complete stranger when he made a lewd remark my way?"

"Stranger?! It was Finnegan, that Irish snake. He told you he wanted to suck your cock at my nephew's birthday party! In front of my whole family!"

"Yes, well I may be possessive of you, Ronald but I've never tried to strangle someone at a function before. Besides, the man was completely sloshed."

Ron scoffed, "That's no excuse," Ron said angrily. "Stop distracting me! I was pointing out all the reasons I should've run for the hills, screaming, instead of shacking up with you."

"Like I said before, why did you?"

"Because I love you, you insufferable git!" Ron shouted in frustration as he dropped to his knees in front of Severus, taking his hands into his, "I love you, Severus."

Severus reached out and touched his cheek, caressing it lightly. "Which is why I would never think of asking you to leave our home. All those things you described to me, Ron, those are my faults. Those same faults that, as you've said, would have people running to the hills screaming. But you, you love me, so why wouldn't I love you for yours?"

"Because you're old." Severus smacked him playfully, Ron just smiled. "Everyone knows you can't teach an old Wizard new tricks."

"I am set in my ways, yes. But there is always room for improvement."

"Which means?"

"Which means…I apologize if ever in our relationship if I ever made you feel unworthy of me. Because in reality, Ron, it is me who is unworthy."

"Don't say that," Ron said, climbing into Severus' lap and straddling him.

"No. You've had your pity rant, I want mine." Ron rolled his eyes. "I'm an Ex-Death Eater, killer of Albus Dumbledore and I tortured you and your friends for years during your schooling."

"I love you still," Ron said, kissing him softly as Severus smiled.

"Even though I did this to you," Severus said, pushing his shirt collar aside. He traced the beginnings of Ron's Sectumsempra scar that went all the way down his sternum, ending right above his navel.

"You didn't do this to me."

"I created it. I created the thing that could've killed you – that almost killed you," Severus said, shaking his head as it rested against Ron's chest.

"Did you cast it?"

"You know I didn't. But I mind as well have."

"Now who's daft?" Ron said, as Severus growled. "You didn't do this to me, Severus, and I don't care if you created the curse. You've created other hexes and potions that have killed people, but you've also saved so many, including me."

They remained quiet for a time, pondering everything that was had been said. Ron leaned against Severus' chest, listening to the beat of his heart as Severus ran a hand up and down Ron's back.

Ron sat up after awhile and looked down at him. "So, Severus Snape – I believe we have an accord."

"Which is?" Severus said, sitting up straighter to look up at the man in his lap.

"I won't fault you for any of your misdeeds or things about yourself that you can't change and you'll do the same for me. Because we love one another no matter what. Love outweighs all the bad, yeah?"

Severus leaned in kissing him passionately. After a few moments he pulled back and ran his fingers through Ron's hair. "I do believe, Ronald Weasley, that that has got to be the smartest thing you've ever said."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Yeah, okay. Let's fuck." Ron couldn't keep the smile off of his face as he felt Severus shudder beneath him.

"I stand corrected," Severus groaned before capturing Ron's mouth again.

Severus started unbuttoning Ron's work shirt when Ron stilled his hands.

"As much I want to do this, I'd prefer we go upstairs."

Severus tilted his head in questioning, "I want to be able to have my way with you without having to turn myself into a contortionist to do so," Ron said, blushing.

With one last kiss he tapped Ron's thigh. Taking the hint, Ron rose out of the chair, holding his hand out to Severus as he led him up the stairs and to their room. Once inside their room Severus waved his wand. Candles dimmed and their window curtains drew themselves closed. Ron watched, enraptured by the graceful strokes as Severus cast his spells, then gasped as he was left nude. "I guess I'm not the only one eager?" he said with a smirk at the older man.

Severus' only answer was to point his own wand at his chest and spell away his black robes, smiling as Ron groaned in frustration.

"I wanted to strip you, Severus."

"We can do all that another time, Ron. If I'm not balls deep in you soon I'm going to explode."

Ron tugged at his balls and whimpered, "Merlin, man – you can't just say that and not expect me to come."

Severus pushed Ron on their bed, crawling up toward him as he left feather light kisses along his thigh and up his, chest. He, detoured to Ron's brain scars, licking an intricate pattern along the ropey lines. Soon he returned, back to Ron's Sectusempra scar, ending at Ron's jugular where he took a gentle bite. Ron hissed with pleasure as Severus climbed on top of him, bringing their erections together. He stroked them in tandem as he finally captured Ron's quivering mouth. Severus drew away to lay kisses along Ron's jaw as he trailed his way up to Ron's ear, taking the shell in his mouth and nibbling the lobe lightly. "You mean so much to me, Ron," Severus whispered as he kissed behind Ron's ear. "And if you ever try to leave me again, I…I don't know what I'd do."

Ron stilled; the raw emotion behind Severus' voice startled him. He pulled Severus back to him and kissed him softly, possessively. "I won't, Severus, I promise."

Severus nodded and kissed him once again.

"Severus, please," Ron begged. "I can't wait anymore."

"Just a bit more, Ron," Severus said, taking a nipple in his mouth. "Let me worship you a little bit more."

Going back to his task, Severus tugged Ron's nipple once more before trailing kisses to his navel, swirling his tongue in and out. He, licked a stripe from his navel to his flank where he bit into Ron as Ron arched up from the bed. After, placing a kiss on the reddened skin, he kissed his way to Ron's groin where he buried his face in the wiry ginger curls. Ron moaned as his lover, took deep breaths, before running his hand back up Ron's right flank to capture his hand, currently gripping the sheets. Intertwining their fingers together, Ron looked down at the man whom he most adored in all the world.

Keeping their fingers locked Severus used his other hand to circle Ron's hard cock, stroking from base to tip and back down. Locking eyes with Ron once, Ron reached down with his free hand and caressed the sallow cheek. "Love you," he whispered as Severus grinned.

"And I you," Severus replied before swallowing Ron to the root.

Ron bucked up, almost choking Severus. Severus pulled back as he pushed Ron firmly back onto their bed. He released Ron's hand to firmly grasp his hip, keeping Ron in place as he proceeded to lick and suck him.

"Severus – oh fuck, love – that tongue, that vicious tongue."

His whole body was shaking as Severus swirled his tongue around the head of his cock, inching his tongue into the slit, "Severus," Ron gasped. "I'm so close, please, I want you inside me before I come."

Releasing Ron with a soft pop, Severus crawled back up Ron's body and claimed his mouth once again as he reached into their bedside table to fish out a vial of their favorite unguent, Ron watched as Severus poured some onto his palm, his stomach lurched when Severus started to coat his thick shaft, he was growing more and more impatient. Severus poured a bit more of the viscous liquid onto his fingers then pulled Ron's thighs over his own as kenlt between the vee of Ron's legs. Ron raised his hips a bit more to better ease Severus' task of preparing him, seeing Severus' face in concentration brought a new wave of appreciation of the man, leaning up he held Severus' his face as they kissed, then whimpering once Severus breached him with one finger.

"Two, Severus," Ron panted, "do two."

"I've barely even got my index finger in, Ron and you want me to try two?"

Ron growled in frustration as he smacked Severus' hand away. Shoving two of his own fingers in his mouth he brought them down to his opening and slowly pushed them in, wincing lightly.

"Brat," Severus said as Ron continued to impale himself on his own fingers again and again.

"Git."

Ron kept his eyes on Severus as he poured some lubricant onto his fingers again and gently pushed Ron's hand away and pushed his fingers back into Ron. "So impatient," he groaned as he felt Ron's muscles tightening around his digits.

"You haven't fucked me in a month. Of course I'm impatient, so stop mucking about and get that cock in me now."

Severus let out a hearty laugh. "Just so we're clear – if your arse is throbbing in the morning, it was by your own doing."

"Fucking now. Lectures later."

Stealing one last kiss he maneuvered Ron's legs the way he wanted, placing his cock at the twitching muscle and slowly moved forward.

"Severus," Ron said as he grabbed at Severus' hips, trying to push him forward.

Severus growled and grabbed both arms and pushed them against the bed beside Ron's head. "Don't move, otherwise the only buggering you're going to get is by me smacking you in the head."

"Well, get on with it. I'm not a delicate flower, Severus, and I...Ooh." Ron lost all incoherent though as Severus breached him. "Finally." Ron sighed.

"Fuck – fuck – missed your cock."

Severus leaned in, kissing Ron, snapping his hips as he thrust. "Just my cock?"

Ron groaned and arched his neck back, raising his knees higher to get Severus deeper. "No – missed everything," he said panting.

Taking Ron's left leg from his hip Severus moved the long limb around the front of his torso. Straddling Ron's right leg, he continued fucking Ron, it felt so good, so deep, so perfect. Ron kept watching Severus, looking at the pleasure in his face as his mouth opened and closed, soft moans escaping into the warm air. Ron's name fell from his lips every so often, making Ron shiver in need. Just seeing Severus in complete abandon could make him come.

"Up," Severus commanded.

Ron shuffled onto his knees, reaching down to stroke himself as Severus positioned himself behind him, entering Ron easily as they both groaned at the sensation. Severus' thrusts were becoming faster; they both knew that Severus was going to come soon. Ron began stroking himself in tandem to Severus' thrusts.

"Not yet," Severus growled. Pulling Ron's feet back and pushing his back down, he flattened the younger man to the bed. Taking Ron's hands into his own Severus held them down, locking his knees against Ron's thighs, fucking down into him. Successfully blocking any attempt of Ron bringing himself off, it was glorious.

"Please," Ron whimpered.

Severus ignored Ron's pleading and kept up his punishing pace. Faster and faster he thrust, and arching his back he cried out his completion, coating Ron's insides with his release, he let go of Ron's hands, collapsing onto Ron, his breathing beginning to calm. He placed kisses all over Ron's back and neck. Once his hands were released Ron eased his right hand between the bed and his body, feeling for his aching cock. He was groaning in frustration, Severus' weight was pinning him to the bed and he was aching for release. Suddenly Severus rolled off of him and pushed him onto his back.

"Mine."

Ron groaned as Severus claimed his mouth once again, taking Ron's cock in his hand as he pumped the hard shaft over and over again. Until Ron came, spurting with a hoarse shout, panting Severus' name as if in prayer. "Stop," Ron said, wincing as Severus kept stroking him.

Kissing Ron once more, Severus leaned into his chest and licked away the stray pearly drop of come that lay right on his chest. With a satiated sigh he collapsed next to Ron, both of them panting as if though they'd had run a marathon. Severus reached for his wand on the floor beside the bed and spelled them clean. With a whispered, "Nox," he pulled Ron close to him as he pulled the sheets over their bodies. Ron turned so he could rest his head on Severus' chest and to lock his legs around Severus' own. Severus was almost asleep when Ron spoke. "Salvation," Ron said quietly.

"What?"

"That's what I'll tell Harry, when I see him. You're my salvation."

Leaning up, Ron kissed Severus once more.

"Goodnight, Severus."

"Goodnight, Ron."

The End.


End file.
